


Prom Night

by plaidagladalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidagladalecki/pseuds/plaidagladalecki
Summary: Dean is Sam's date to prom.





	Prom Night

The night of all nights, prom night. The ultimate high school event. Sam had asked Dean to be his date barely a week ago, and now here he was, buttoning up his too-big thrifted dress shirt and attempting to tie his own bow tie. After several attempts, he gave up and opened up the bathroom door to see Dean sat on the edge of the motel bed, watching whatever was on the TV and nervously wringing his hands.  
At the sound of the door creaking open, Dean took a double take when looking at Sam, and stared in awe at how handsome his baby brother looked.  
“Wow… you look gorgeous, sweetheart,” Dean managed to say. He could feel his heart rate rapidly increasing and an intense blush rising on the back of his neck.  
Sam blushed, too. “Thanks, De.” He took a few steps out of the bathroom and toward his brother, whose eyes followed Sam’s every movement like his life depended on it. “Can you help me do my tie?”  
“‘Course I can, Sammy. Here.” Dean stood up, not quite as tall as his lanky baby brother. Stealing occasional glances at Sam’s lips, Dean tied his bow tie with precision. He tugged on the ends to make sure it was tight, then slung his arms around Sam’s neck. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before Dean leaned in and kissed Sammy once, sweetly. “You ready to go?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be. I’ve been preparing myself to ward off all the crazy girls who’re gonna come after you tonight,” Sam teased as he walked toward the motel room door.  
“Ah, come on Sammy, you know they’re gonna be all over you. You know no one can resist those puppy dog eyes of yours.” Dean clicked off the TV and took a few strides to join Sam at the door.  
“Especially you?” Sam said playfully as he opened the door and stood back for Dean.  
“Especially me.” Another few kisses and they were both out the door. Hand in hand, they got into the Impala and headed to the local high school. Dean let Sam drive this time. Sam was hell-bent on being the ultimate gentleman and treating his prom date right. After all, this could be his only chance to do something like this with his big brother without anyone else knowing their true relationship to each other. Tonight, Dean would be Sam’s devastatingly handsome prom date, and that was it.

…

Throughout the night, Sam and Dean got more than a few weird looks. The high school had a LGBT club, but that didn’t mean everyone took kindly to two boys slow dancing. Years of sneaking around behind John’s back meant the boys had finely tuned hearing, and Dean could hear everything the kids were whispering. 

"Who is that?"  
"That’s so disgusting."  
"Isn’t that the guy who picks him up from school every day?"  
"I heard they were brothers." 

Dean could hear every word, even over the loud music, and he knew Sam could too.  
“Don’t listen to them, Sammy, alright? You and I are perfect together. Don’t worry about ‘em.” Dean pulled Sam closer to him and pressed his head against Sam’s chest. He felt Sam’s chin come to rest on his shoulder, and a hand begin to stroke his hair as they swayed to the music.  
“I love you, De.”  
“I love you too, Sammy.”  
Without a care in the world about who would see them, they kissed each other, deeply, once, twice, three times. They were each other’s worlds, and they were all the other would ever need.


End file.
